Holo The Wise Wolf Goddess Meets Inuyasha A Half Demon
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: This is a Very First for Me, I've never worked with Wolf and Spice with Inuyasha, But I'd like to give it a try, Thank you. In this Story Inuyasha comes across Holo, Alone by herself in the woods, After she ran away from Lawrence, After that fight Holo Felt hurt that He had feelings for Nora instead, He just felt like it would be impossible to be with Holo, anymore. Enjoy it.
1. explaining

Holo The Wise Wolf Goddess Meets Inuyasha A Half Demon.

This is a Very First for Me, I've never worked with Wolf and Spice with Inuyasha, But I'd like to give it a try, Thank you.

In this Story Inuyasha comes across Holo, Alone by herself in the woods, Washing herself, After she ran away from Lawrence, After that fight Holo Felt hurt that He had feelings for Nora instead, He just felt like it would be impossible to be with Holo, since time was slow for her, She wasn't aging and he was beginning to feel like he needed to move on.

Unfortunately Holo, Seen Him with Nora and she felt jealous so badly, That she ran away finding herself on a boat hiding from Lawrence, without noticing she fell asleep in the boat and it floated over to Japan instead of China.

It was surprising to Holo with where she was, She would need to find a new home, Since there was nowhere for her to go, The North was gone her family was gone, No Wolf Pack to live with, No friends she would have to survive on her own now.

Can Inuyasha find it in his Heart to expect a Wolf apart of His group, Will Holo be alright with being with more humans then she as already been with?

Enjoy the story hope you like it.


	2. The Truth And Holo Runs Away

As Holo woke up one morning in the Inn by herself, She wonder where her traveling companion was at he was gone yet again today, He seem to really like taking off on his own.

As She got up She began brushing out her tail and hair, Afterwards she used the water bowl to clean herself off more, She was smiling at her tail. She brushed and brush until she got it untangled, Along with her hair as well. As Lawrence walked back inside the room.

Hey where were you this morning? Asks Holo curious. I was looking for a good deal with trading and selling our new items, Spoke Lawrence smiling. Oh and have you figured out what were going to do with them? Asks Holo seriously.

I'm working on it, Look I'm going back out again, To look around and talk to some of the guys, So here I pick you up your own Money, So you can enjoy yourself until I get back, Say's Lawrence smiling.

Your not coming out with me? Asks Holo confused. Nope not today but you go out and have fun, Alright, Replied Lawrence serious.

Lawrence is there something wrong? Asks Holo curious. like what? Asks Lawrence confused by what she was asking. I don't know, You just seem, A little uneasy that's all your tone of voice is funny to me, It's weird, Replied Holo honestly.

Don't worry about it, I will join you later, Beside have you forgotten I'm a hard worker who never stops working, Spoke Lawrence laughing.

Holo just let it be for now, Even though she was confused. He use to love going out with her, now something was different but what could it be? She couldn't tell anymore with her ears, normally she could tell if somebody was lying to her, But now she couldn't tell if he was telling the truth, She felt a little sacred to be honest.

As Holo walked around the town smiling. Others waved at her, Saying good morning even though these humans didn't know who she really was, She was covering her ears and tail again. But she was still extremely beautiful.

Hello might I please have one drink please? Asks Holo gently. Of course, Spoke the Bar Keeper selling his beer. Thank you, Spoke Holo drinking down. Your very welcome miss, Replied the Man walking away. Holo finish her drink quickly like always.

Afterward she continue to walk around by herself, She was having fun but she still felt lonely a little bit. She walked around more and more, Until the sun was about setting.

On her way to the Inn, Holo caught site of Lawrence so she thought, She was going to surprised him. As she follow after him.

She looked around, He couldn't have gotten very far right, Thought Holo looking for him, Until she seen him with Nora.

Thank you for a great time Lawrence, I had a really great time, It's been so long since we got a chance to hang out, Spoke up Nora smiling. Your welcome, Say's Lawrence gently. Perhaps next time, Holo can join us, Replied Nora honestly.

No I don't think so, She really doesn't like you, Plus I like to be able to be with just you, Say's Lawrence honestly. I think you need to tell her, She as the rights to know about your feelings or her and Me, Replied Nora seriously.

I know, I thought I loved her, Really I did, But time isn't changing, She isn't aging and I am, I want to have Kids and a wife that aging with me, I don't want to live in secret anymore, I love Holo I really do, I do, But I can't be that Mate she wants me to be, I just can't do it, Spoke Lawrence seriously.

I think you should tell her, about your feelings before she learns the hard way, and it breaks her heart, Say's Nora seriously.

Your right, I have to tell her about us, She is not going to like this, Replied Lawrence sadly.

You don't have too, I already know...! Growled out Holo behind him. Holo, what are you doing here? Asks Lawrence sacred. I was having fun, But now I'm not having fun, Actually I'm angry...! Yelled out Holo upset.

Look let's just talk about this please, Spoke Nora gently trying to help. You were cheating on me, with her...! I hate you...! Yelled out Holo angry.

Holo...! Stop and hear me out, please? Asks Lawrence gently. Why couldn't you have just said something before now? Asks Holo crying. Holo please, Spoke Lawrence honestly.

Why couldn't you just be honest with me, Why did you make me believe that you loved me when you didn't? Asks Holo crying really hard.

Holo I never wanted to hurt you, But I couldn't bear to see you live alone forever either, You always felt so sad to be alone without your Pack, and now without the Pack you had no where to go, I just couldn't send you away, I wanted to help you as your friend, But you wanted more then that, At first I thought you could be the one, But I fell out of love with you Holo, You don't age, You can't live a human life, You can't be with me the same way as you want me to be, and nether can I with you, So I started talking to Nora again, She makes me happy Holo, honestly, Spoke up Lawrence seriously.

I hope she is everything you wish her to be, Because I'm so out of here...! Yelled out Holo running away. Holo come back...! Yelled out Lawrence running after her.

Holo really push her body harder then every before, She normally couldn't move very well in this human like body but she just wouldn't stop running until she reach the port with lots of boats.

Holo...! scream out Lawrence coming right for her. she needed to hide now her body was tired out now. She jump into a small boat, covered up with a blue tallow blanket like thing, She covered herself.

Holo...! come out...! Where are you? Called out Lawrence checking ever boat and box.

Holo realize she was going to really need to get away.

So she untied the ropes fast and then pushed off from the docks, As the boat got moving more and more, She hid under the blanket for a long time.

Lawrence and Nora notice the floating Boat floating out to sea, but nobody was in it, Until a sailor yelled that some red headed girl stole his boat. Lawrence wanted to go after Holo, But Nora said what's done was done, Holo will prombley never return to his side this time.

Lawrence cried for the mistake that he had made, He never wanted Holo to get hurt by him, he wanted them to always be friends but he knew now that he only hurt her and that's all she knew of.

Nora spoke that she would be fined out them anymore, She was still a God and was powerful on her own without him before, But Lawrence feared that Holo didn't know how to take care of herself anymore, He's been rising her for a long time, Teaching her about the world.

As Holo got exhausted from rowing the boat, She fell asleep afterwards.

So what happens next. To Be Continue.


	3. Going From China To Japan And The Group

As the Boat continue to float along the waves pushing it around. Holo was so tired she didn't even know it was taking her farther from China's lands, she had never step foot out of China ever, She was being pushed to Japan.

A Place with a lots more Demons, Well of Course Holo knew very well about Demons, She could kill many with some with just one bite and the poison would do nothing for them, because her body can purifies that horrible toxic, Her body somehow just removes them poison completely.

She could use magic just as any Demon or Priestess could, It wasn't impossible at all, for her to attack with powers more then just an animal form.

Meanwhile.

Inuyasha was taking a break with everyone enjoying there meals Kagome and Sango help cooked up. They were quietly wondering what else could be fall upon them.

Naraku as somehow mange to get Kikyo to betray Inuyasha and the others, So he wasn't in a good place at all.

But when they finally took down Naraku and Kikyo, The Jewel shattered again a crossed the sky causing them to have to go and start all over again, but this time no Naraku so everyone was pretty sure it should be easy to win them all back.

Kagome and Inuyasha also broke up with each other, He said he just couldn't do it anymore, He cared about Kagome's safety and more, but he can't get Kikyo out of his head, Every time he looks at Her, He knew the difference between the two women, It still bugged him though, He wanted to remain friends only now.

Kagome understood too, She knew her being apart of Kikyo, wasn't always helping either. Plus Kagome was pretty sure once the jewel was gone for good, there be no way for her to return, So she knew now that this was best for them both before anyone else gets hurts.

Inuyasha agreed with a happy smile. She and Inuyasha became more like Brother and Sister then they ever acted like lovers, She acted different is all, they hardly fought anymore, They actually got along great now.

Sango and Miroku were still planning on marriage after they gather the rest of the Jewels up. Inuyasha was looking for someone new now. Kagome was dating in high school now too once in awhile.

Shippbo never change either Nore did Kirara, they acted like the same old same.

Let's continue the story.

So Kagome, what about it can you scent any jewels anywhere? Asks Sango curious. Not a thing, Spoke Kagome gently. I'm sure we will find something, Say's Miroku seriously. Or it will find us, Replied Inuyasha honestly. Or that too, Spoke Kagome agreeing.

Well it looks like there's a small break house close by, Say's Shippbo flying in the air. As Kagome's belly grumbled from hunger.

I guess, I'm getting hungry, Say's Kagome blushing. Me too, Spoke Sango feeling hungry. Well we can stop for a quick bite to eat, if you girls want too, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously. Really your ok with stopping now? Asks Miroku surprised.

Naraku's is dead, Sure we have to find the jewel shards but we can't fight on empty tummies, now can we, Replied Inuyasha honestly. He's right, Spoke Shippbo smiling. Alright let's go get somewhere we can eat and rest for a little while, Say's Kagome smiling.

As the group went to the inn, and ate a nice meal and rested up for awhile.

Meanwhile with Holo. As Holo's boat stop moving, it cashed into the seashore, Making Holo jump up a little.

Where am I? Asks Holo looking around, then she remembered that she ran away from Lawrence. That's right, he's gone, Say's Holo sadly watching the Sea, She couldn't even see the old town or island.

well It looks like this is goodbye, Spoke Holo crying sadly. As she began walking around, She came across a town and it was much smaller then the towns Lawrence and her travel though. This Island obviously wasn't very far in building there world yet.

She remember old times like this, Things were a little like the other towns she been too, just the buildings were smaller though. But it look like it was just a small village.

Hello there pretty lady, What can I do for you? Asks a sells keeper. Do you take this kind of Money? Asks Holo gently.

Yes actually we do, it's rare to see this kind of money but yet, We do take them, Spoke the Man. What kind of wind do you have? Asks Holo curious. I don't carry wind only, clothing and a little other stuff.

No thank you, I'm looking for a drink then an Inn to rest in and then, A meal as well, Spoke Holo honestly. Well let's see that money please? Asks the man curious. Okay but why? Asks Holo confused. Umm...! miss this money would buy you one meal, but nothing else. I'm afraid your broke, Spoke the guy.

Well this is a Sliver coin and it's worth much, back where I came from, Say's Holo. Not here, sweetie unless your some kind of Demon slayer, you have no where to go, I can tell you that your going to have to hope somebody will take you in, Otherwise you be sleeping outside tonight, Sorry, Spoke the man.

Thanks for your honesty, Spoke Holo leaving. She looked around town but no body had room for her to stay in, and being pour wasn't helping at all.

She didn't have anything to trade expect for her clothes and she really needed her clothes. So she hid inside a small barn for a night for now. It was to dark to be walking around the forest at this late hour, so she went inside some barn shack for now.

This is really not what I wanted my life to become, I did I believe that idoit, I'm such a fool cried...! Holo crying.

The pout thing fell asleep crying.

As Kagome and everyone were camping out again tonight. Sango and Kagome took a hot bath in the hot spring, Then smacked Miroku for spying again.

Inuyasha laugh in silent. But kept watching the sky wondering what his next Adventure would look like. As everyone went to sleep. Kirara smelt something close by.

What's wrong Kirara? Asks Sango worried. It's demons for sure, Spoke up Inuyasha smelling the air. I sent a jewel for sure, Say's Kagome jumping up.

Lets go...! Yelled out Inuyasha carrying Kagome, And the others followed after them. They started a fight right away like always. Kagome hit it with her new powerful bow and arrows, and Inuyasha's swords power.

They killed that demon within seconds. Well here's the jewel, Spoke up Kagome smiling. That was great, Lady kagome, you've become stronger, Say's Miroku serious.

I know, They keep getting more powerful, Ever since Naraku's defeat they grown more stronger, Spoke Kagome smiling. It's getting really good, You know longer need me around to protect you all the time, Spoke up Inuyasha serious.

Thank you, Say's Kagome walking with everyone back to camp.

Afterward they went to sleep for good for the night.

To Be Continue.


	4. Holo The Hero And Wolf God

As Holo continue to ride though the forest, On a Village Wagon she borrow a horse and wagon to hold a few things Mostly her rob and clothes, She would leave the wagon some where safe, And she would transform herself into her bigger wolf form.

As a few days went by when she first arrive in Japan, she realize that there were a lot of Demons, Some of them came off as good kind of like her, And others a big threat to there villages, So she made a deal with a few villagers as a Wolf God, She would slay the demons herself for payment since she didn't have anything to trade for money, She would use her god like powers to get money.

As She finally reach back to the village again, She carried the demon's head in her wagon, As she went to the main house again.

Hello, I have return will you tell the man that I have done the deed, Spoke up Holo seriously. As the men looked at her again, Another one went to go get the headmen.

So you've returned safely, And the demon is it over? Asks The Headmen curious. Yes, and of you want proof here, take a look, Say's Holo honestly removing the covers over the demons head.

I see, You've done the job correctly, As promise you will be pay fairly, Spoke up The Headmen, Pulling out the gold she was promise.

I thank you, If you are in need of help again, Send a massager and I will come back, Say's Holo Smiling. Of course, Miss Holo, Thank you, Replied the Headmen.

As Holo left she did some shopping before she left the village, She bought extra clothes, that could possibly be use for selling as well, She learn a lot from Lawrence too, She can't be to over confident with slaying all the time, So she would have to learn to sell things too.

Meanwhile as the weeks played out Holo was becoming famous Demon slayer, But they were loving this Wolf god they even given a big party to celebrate her victories, She drink herself happy again, and ate everything possible.

Thank you very mush Wolf God, We are forever in your dent my lady, Spoke the villager worshiping her.

This is to kind of you all, Spoke Holo smiling. Please tell us is there anything else you would like? Asks a Prince of a castle. No, Thanks, I must be leaving now, Say's Holo honestly. Wait please don't go Goddess, You can live here with us, Protect out village, With you here demons will never come back, Spoke The Prince.

Sorry, I can't do that, And I have other places to go, Replied Holo serious. Take this with you, Spoke a women smiling. What is it? Asks Holo confused. there little knifes they come in handy, Say's the Lady.

Throwing star, Beautiful, Thanks they will be very useful, Spoke Holo smiling. As she climb up into her wagon and road off with her Horse as well.

Well Scarlet, It's time we head out again, Say's Holo gently. As the horse began pulling again.

Meanwhile.

As Sango and Miroku were looking around for Villages to help protect, But everyone was actually just fine not a bad demon anywhere.

This is getting really ridiculous, Not a single Demon promble around, This is weird, Spoke Miroku thinking. It's odd alright, Replied Sango seriously. Well it's nice and peaceful, Say's Kagome smiling.

True it is, but still my lie even backfire, I couldn't even get us into a nice house for the night, Spoke Miroku honestly. That was weird, everyone normally falls for Miroku's lies, But those people said that he was lying because Holo, Said there village was safe because this Holo person, purified the village of evil demons, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Holo, I know I've heard that name before, But where? Spoke Kagome confused. You know that name? Asks Sango curious. I think it's something I learned in school, But I can't remember, I'll look into it, I have a test in 2 days anyways, I check it out, When I go back I promise, Replied Kagome serious.

Thanks, Replied Miroku smiling. As everyone started a camp fire once again, They ate fish and then when to bed.

As a few days went by it had been 5 days since Kagome left, She was due back tomorrow after sun down.

Inuyasha and everyone were talking to Keada, and she too had been hearing from traveler's that there's a new demon slayer by the name of Holo, The Villagers are calling her a God, She a female slayer for sure, but that was all she knew of.

As Kagome looked around in the library, again she was trying to finish quickly for the last paperwork she needed to turn in, for tomorrow she would be retuning to the past again when she return home, She found Her Grandfather in his shop so she went inside to ask where her mom went, When she came across a very old Book so old it's pages was made out of scrolls paper even.

Grandpa what is this book about? Asks Kagome curious.

Oh...! That book was written in China, By a Man known as Kraft Lawrence, He tells this story about a Women known as Holo the wolf god of rich harvest, She was known by many but sadly the tells speaks that Holo ran away 500 years ago from China to Japan where she hides out for years, but the book cuts off, about there travels together, It states that Kraft Lawrence never seen Holo again, Say's Her Grandfather.

Did you say Holo? Asks Kagome curious.

Yes, Seen the painting, Holo as two forms, One as a Young women with red hair a long wolf tail with a splash of white on it, Along with wolf ears too, Same thing with them too, a splash of white too, and the red eyes, But otherwise she covers herself from head to toe and she acts like a simple human women, without anyone knowing what she is, Until she transform into her huge Wolf form, Bigger then any dog demon as ever grown, they said she was mysterious to all of what her powers were truly made of, Say's Grandpa seriously.

May I have it grandpa? Asks Kagome gently. Sure, If you like it's a weird story though, Spoke Grandpa smiling. Thanks grandpa, Replied kagome leaving right away.

As Kagome began reading quickly, She went though the book, And now she was sure perhaps this could be the girls from the past, those villagers spoke about Holo's name, But she didn't know, but the name Holo is only in this book she looked online about Holo, and still it only came up as this book alone, As she continue to read.

Hey Sota, Can you turn this in for me tomorrow, I have to leave a day early, Say's Kagome seriously. Ok, leave it to me, Replied Sota smiling. Thanks Sota, Bye, Spoke Kagome packing her bag fast and really fast.

Afterwards she jump down into the well going to the past.

As Kagome was running for the village, She wasn't stopping until she got there. As she ran inside Keada's house.

Kagome what are you doing here? Asks Sango surprised. I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow, Spoke up Miroku curious.

It couldn't wait, I found this on my family's shrine, It's a story about Holo, that name we are all hearing, She's no demon slayer she's more then a Demon, She in fact a Wolf God, From the China, Replied Kagome really fast.

What are you kidding Me? Asks Sango surprised. No I look for everything possible about Holo, any books or stories from Story tails, This is the only Book that talks about it, And Holo isn't some girl she very special God, Spoke Kagome honestly.

Look I don't if this is her, But it's the only lead we have, Say's Kagome serious. Well it's a start at least, Replied Miroku reading the book.

Wait is this true, She can change from a simple women to a huge wolf? Asks Miroku curious. Yes she the painting explains, Everything she would have to eat wheat or human blood to change form, But this man Kraft Lawrence, travel with her, everywhere, Spoke Kagome reading about it.

If she just got here, Perhaps the person who wrote this, left it behind in case somebody came across Holo, Replied Sango gently.

She was supposed to be very feared but also worshiped like the god she is, Spoke Kagome serious. Well whatever is going on, We need to find her and asks her ourselves, Say's Inuyasha seriously. Well one this it does say in this book is that Holo is good, not evil, Spoke Kagome smiling.

Okay first light out we head out, Say's Sango yawing. Goodnight, Replied Miroku gently. everyone laid down and eventually fell asleep.

To Be Continue.


	5. Holo's Feelings And Kagome's History

Last time, Everyone learned from Kagome about Holo, And if it is the bean there looking for, Then indeed then they would have to be careful, There was no telling what she could do to all of them.

So they left the villages of man, And went looking for Holo, If they could find her that is, But she seems to be stealing all of there jobs though and for the Monk that wasn't a good idea, Because he needed the money.

But now with Holo, She was beginning to get bored with all this saving the day all the time, So who should she destroy now? Thought Holo curious.

The only thing she could feel, Is she kills and now she feels like this place was nothing but death or living, It kind of was a pain in the ass, She didn't know how many men phrase her with lovely complements, But in her eyes they all were Lawrence to her, Witch made it worse, So she stole everything she had gotten and made some money and kept moving without a wagon this time, She was going into the mountains to disappear for awhile, She couldn't handle another human asking for help. It was okay for awhile, But now she was just finished with everything.

As she lay on the ground under her robe, She was laying in a ball. When she hear people coming this way, She ran into the buses to hide.

I am tired Say's Kagome yawning. I do think we should stop here, Spoke up Sango honestly. Yeah me too, Replied Miroku gently. I guess we could stop for now, Spoke Inuyasha yawning.

Even Inuyasha is tired and that's saying something, Say's Shippo honestly. Shut up, I was doing all the fighting, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

But before anyone could say anything else, Holo had attack them all. Holy cow...! Who is she? Asks Shippo shocked. Wait, Stop please, Holo don't attack us...! Yelled out Kagome realizing who she was, Even if it was dark outside the forest was so dark, But she had this gut feeling.

Who are you? Asks Holo curious. I was right you are Holo, Spoke Kagome honestly. I am the only Holo that as ever been, Now why are you here with Demons, Aren't demon evil? Asks Holo seriously.

Like your one to talk you Gods kill just as bad as us, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. Never mind him, He's all hot air and no action, Look we've been trying to find you, We've been wanting to talk to you, Say's Kagome honestly.

If your some kind of scouts sent to find me to help slay a demon, My slaying days are over, I am tired of fighting everyday, How do people do this, Every day no fun, No drinking no celebrations, I can't handle all of this changes, Replied Holo upset.

Well actually no were, Not scouts but we do want to talk you, Spoke Kagome honestly. Don't come near me...! Yelled out Holo seriously. Kagome I don't think she's all that friendly.

Can someone put her down wind of my sense of smell? Asks Holo growling. OH...! Okay, Kagome let's just let Miroku and Inuyasha handle this, Say's Sango moving Kagome away from Holo.

What wrong with you? Asks Miroku curiously worried. She smells like Lawrence, Spoke up Holo seriously. Well she should be, After all she's a descendant of Nora and Lawrence, Mostly because she's there great Grandparents, Say's Miroku honestly.

What...! I haven't been gone that long, It can't be, Spoke Holo hurting. I time travel there's a difference, They don't know about me, I have been being careful not to get caught, Say's Kagome honestly.

How is this possible? Asks Holo sadly. Because of this, This is how I found you, My Great, Great Grandfather Lawrence wrote this for people of the future for if anyone were to see you, They would know not to fear you, Replied Kagome seriously.

Fear me, Everyone should fear me, The Wise Wolf God, Or as they went right over your heads, Say's Holo seriously. Your right, People should fear you, For that matter, But I don't think you like people being afraid of you, In fact it just makes you lonelier, Spoke Kagome honestly.

It's his flaut, Why couldn't it be me, Cried Holo hurting. What do you mean? Asks Sango confused. What's she talking about? Asks Shippo confused too.

In this book, It tells the tail about you two, Even the love you to share, But it wasn't to last, Was it, Spoke Kagome seriously. Holo look at Kagome, Taking the book from her.

What does it say about me? Asks Holo curious. What you can't read it yourself? Replied Kagome confused. It's not like Lawrence spent time reading to me, Or teaching me how to read, Spoke up Holo seriously.

Well it just tells about all the cities you two have been, The Dangerous plans of smuggling gold, With into Nora's Sheep, And much more, All about the travels you two have been though, Say's Kagome gently.

He said he love me, He said he wouldn't leave me alone, But he lied, He started having feelings for her, Because she was human, I can't age, I have been here for to long i can't even remember how old i am, To be honest, I might be young in some ways, But i am tired of being alone, But he love her more, How is that fair, I asks you is it really impossible for someone to be in love with me? Asks Holo crying.

No i don't think that's ridiculous at all, You want to be loved too, But you were in love with my Great, Great grandfather weren't you? Replied Kagome noticing that look.

Yes, Spoke Holo nodding her head. Look i can't speak for him, I don't know what cause the change in him, But he did leave a note behind in this book for you, Spoke Kagome honestly.

Really? Asks Holo looking over the book. What does it say? Asks Holo curious.

To the owner who finds this book, If you should ever come across, My beloved Friend Holo, The God of Rich Harvest, I pray that she knows how much she meant to me, And i did love her very much, But Holo needs someone she can relay on as a Mate, A true mate for her, She is strong and stubborn, She's prideful, She loyal to be on all ends, She can drink her weight around like crazy, She is funny and tempered at times, But she always was my best friend, Even if i did fall in love with her, She and I could never share this world together, Even if i wanted it to happen, A Human and Goddess can't be lovers, But they there friendships will last forever throughout time, Please oh holder of this book, Please pass this message to My Dearest friend Holo, If you should ever meet her, Read out Kagome gently.

He did love me? Spoke Holo sadly. Yes he did, But as you know it couldn't of lasted forever, Replied Kagome honestly.

I know, I always knew that it would come to it, But when it happen I didn't want to believe it, I wanted to try and be human enough for him, But when that day finally happen where I notice his feelings were changing tore's me, I didn't want to expect it even though I knew it would happen, I knew it would come to pass, Replied Holo sadly.

I am sorry for the way things ended, But now you can put this behind you and move on, For a brighter future, for yourself, Spoke Kagome gently. Can I ask you all something? Asks Holo nervously.

Oh...! of course, What is it? Asks Miroku curious. I am sorry for attacking you all, I was more startle at first when you all came right for me, Spoke Holo gently bowing.

It's fine it's not like we were hurt, Say's Inuyasha letting his temper calm down. Thank you, But if you don't mind me asking, But could I travel with you all for a little while, I am lonely out here by myself, Spoke Holo gently.

Of course you can come with us, As long as you can handle my smell, Replied Kagome smiling. I smelt it, Lawrence's blood definitely runs though your veins, Spoke up Holo seriously. You can smell him all the way though me? Asks Kagome confused.

I am a God, I can sent the auras, Your body energy's are almost the same, Plus you share the same blood i would know, I bit Lawrence before, I could never forget the taste of this Blood, you sure with each other, Spoke Holo honestly.

Wait you drank his blood? Asks Kagome confused. It was a life and dead situation, I had no choice, I use his blood to transform myself into my turn form, My true self, Spoke Holo seriously. Oh i guess, Oh...! Wait was that time you two were under ground running though the tunnels? Asks Kagome looking into the book.

Yep that's it right there, That drawing there, Is of the exact moment before i bit him, Spoke Holo honestly. Wait but to transform into your wolf form, You would need a little bit of Wheat or human blood, I see now, Say's Kagome figuring it out.

Not just any Wheat, The wheat of witch i dowel, Inside this bag, Spoke Holo showing them. How have you mange to make it last all this time? Asks Kagome curious. I have been planting it in area here in japan if I were to run out, I would be force to... As she paused.

Force to what? Asks Sango confused. She would have to kill for blood again, Like in the past, Am i right? Replied Kagome worried.

Yes, I don't like to kill but sometimes, It's a matter's of life and death, And i don't want to be killed so i defend myself, But i have learn to get by, Men are easy it's women that, can be a pain in the ass, Spoke Holo honestly. Oh...! Why's that? Asks Sango curious.

They get jealous, More because there Boyfriends and Husbands find me to attractive, Hack even Lawrence got jealous once in awhile, with me, Spoke Holo smiling. I suppose you have some king of spell you cast on them? Replied Kagome confused.

No actually I don't, They just think that I am a women, Under this robe of mine, They can't scent me, At all, So they can't see my tail or ears, so they have no idea what they are looking at, even if they do know like some I have come to know here in japan, Didn't care they wanted to take me in more ways then one, Spoke Holo honestly.

Oh...! You mean to say that they wish to please you, Because they like you, But also because your a Goddess they want to worship you, Spoke Miroku honestly.

Exactly right, I have no use for Humans, anymore, I am sorry but perhaps Lawrence is right, Perhaps Humans and Gods are to different to be together, Perhaps I should just look elsewhere for my future Mate, Replied Holo seriously.

It couldn't hurt to keep your eyes open, Spoke Kagome smiling. Thank you, So can i come with you guys? Asks Holo respectfully. Yeah sure why not, Replied Inuyasha gently.

Is Inuyasha okay, He just agree willing to bring a stranger along? Asks Shippo confused. I am fine, And what harm is there for having someone stronger with us, Say's Inuyasha seriously.

Thank you, for expecting me, Ahhh...! what should I call you by? Asks Holo curious. Inuyasha, Replied Kagome faster this time. Inuyasha, I like that name, It's a very rear name, Spoke Holo smiling.

So they all set up camp for the night, Tomorrow Holo would join the team, Not that she is use to being around more then one person, Good luck Holo, you are going to need it.

To Be Continue.


	6. Holo's Honesty

So as the following day came around, Holo was serious about some things, It was easy to piss her off, Everyone notice she had a sharp temper, One that was almost worse then Inuyasha, But she only gets like that when she doesn't understand something.

OKay, Let's stop for Lunch, Spoke up Kagome seriously. Okay, I will go get the wood right now...! Yelled out Inuyasha running off. Serious, Normally we have to fight with him to help out, What's with this shit agreeing to help? Asks Sango confused.

Prombley wants to get away from the Tempered Wolf, Say's Shippo honestly. Holo was siting by the lake water looking into the water.

Why am I behaving like this, This isn't like the Holo I know, It's just I've never travel with a lot of people at once like this, Thought Holo scared.

I know I am being territorial, But that's just because I don't understand there ways much, I need to make it up to them, Whispered Holo seriously.

As she looked at everyone, They were building a fire, So She decided to take off into the forest, Naked They never even notice her leave, Expect leaving her robe and clothes behind.

As Kagome took out the last of her food from home, She was worried about everyone getting along, Maybe Holo would be better off alone, But still even her Grandfather Lawrence said She was very territorial and Emotional at times, Sometimes when she get's confused or sacred she uses her anger and Temper to cover up the truth.

Hey guys, I think we need to talk to Holo, About her Confusions, Spoke up Kagome gently. Kagome the girl is unbalanced, She yelled at me, For using my weapon to close to her, Then stopping in the middle of the road, She growls at everything she scents with her nose, She chase a few animals exactly like a Wild Wolf...! Yelled out Miroku seriously.

Please she might hear you, Say's Kagome calming them all down. Kagome, The girl is getting on our last nerves, Spoke Sango serious.

Please try and understand, Holo is just sacred and confused by our ways of living, She is use to China, She is in a new world, Beside my great grandfather, She didn't travel with so many people before, maybe one or two, But never have she been apart of a group like ours, Say's Kagome honestly.

Look Holo, Is use to being the top Wolf, She's the Alpha in her mind, She's the female Alpha, But unlike many, Holo does care in her own ways, Grandfather Lawrence spoke while she was nasty with him at times, She always found away to make him smile, In the end, She always makes up for her mistakes, Give it some time, She's only been with us for a Day or so, Please? Replied Kagome pleading.

Alright, We will give her some time, To help out, But if she doesn't start being nicer, She's out of here, Spoke Inuyasha serious. Fine, I agree, Say's Sango uneasy. She will be good, We just have to teach her our ways, Not her way, Help her to not be so confused, Replied Kagome honestly. Alright Kagome, Just once last chance, Say's Miroku seriously.

Thank you, Spoke Kagome smiling. Hey Holo, What do you like to eat? Called out Kagome but when she looked where Holo once was, She was gone.

Where is she? Asks Shippo confused. She was just right here, Spoke Sango surprised. She must of heard us, Talking and ran away, We have to go find her, Say's Kagome worried.

Ahhh...! Kagome, I don't think she ran way, Because if she did, Then why did she leave her clothes? Asks Shippo curious. That is very weird, Spoke Sango honestly. Why would she walk around naked? Asks Inuyasha confused.

Grandfather's, Book here says, That when Holo, Changes into her true form, She leaves her clothes behind, Otherwise she would rip them apart every time, She changes form, She normally take's them off and walks off nude, Replied Kagome reading the book.

She's naked right now? Asks Miroku blushing. She's no longer in human form, She's become her true self if this book is telling the truth right, Spoke up Kagome honestly. What is her true form? Asks Sango curious.

As they all thought about it. I don't know, Grandfather never put a picture of her in, Like this one, I don't know who she is now, Spoke Kagome seriously. Great, So she must of ran away, Say's Inuyasha serious.

As Kirara started growling loudly. What's the matter, Kirara? Asks Sango worried. Inuyasha's ears went up like crazy. What's coming Inuyasha? Asks Miroku seriously. Something big, Spoke Inuyasha holding his sword out.

They all were worried and ready for the fight in case something bad was coming. But then out of the forest came a huge Wolf, She was bigger then Sesshomarou, Even.

Wow...! That is one big wolf, Say's Shippo amazed. Get ready, In case it attacks, Spoke Miroku serious. Wait, It can't want to fight us, Look it's carrying animals in it mouth, Say's Sango honestly. What? As they all calm down a bit.

Is this enough for you? Asks Holo's voice. Holo, Is that you? Asks Kagome surprised. Yes, Spoke Holo seriously. You sacred us half to death, Spoke Miroku freaked out.

I see, So you too can't expect my true form either, Eve you all are afraid of me, Perhaps I should just go out on my own alone, I am use to being alone anyways, Replied Holo sadly. No...! Don't be mad, We just never seen you like this before, Besides no one wants to be alone, Say's Inuyasha seriously.

So your not sacred of Me? Asks Holo close to crying, But wolf eyes really don't cry but other things that show off sadness. You are lonely, Right that's why your so moody, But you need to let us teach you, Our ways to living, Otherwise, It's going to be hard to understand each other, Say's Inuyasha petting Holo without fear.

You touched Me, Spoke Holo surprised. What's the big deal? Asks Inuyasha confused. No one, But Kagome's Great Grandfather as ever touch me without fear, Well first time he saw me he coward, But this is different, This is the first time you all seen me, And you touched me without fear, Say's Holo honestly.

Look Holo, I bet deep down you are a sweet person, I want a chance to be your friends, Just give us a chance, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

As Holo transform back into her more Human like form, She was still naked. Inuyasha was touching her boobs by mistake. You could have warned before you did that, Spoke Inuyasha putting his hand down. Sorry, I guess, I didn't even notice, Replied Holo smiling.

How do you not notice that...! Yelled out Inuyasha confused. Don't take that tone with Me, You be lucky to be with someone like me, Or to be able to even touch me once...! Yelled out Holo seriously.

He went quite for a minute, Then looked at her again. Now your starring at me, Say's Holo smiling. I'm not looking, I am looking away now, Put your clothes on, Spoke up Inuyasha throwing her clothes into her arms.

Fine whatever, But I do think you are a very Attractive Young Male, Replied Holo seriously. Inuyasha blushed red.

Huh...! Huffed out Inuyasha blushing. If I didn't know any better, I would think you like her, Spoke Kagome teasing him. Shut up, Replied Inuyasha blushing.

As Holo threw the food by the fire pit, Then thrown her clothes back on. Inuyasha kept watching her tail swing to two different side's as she waged her tail, Inuyasha was actually watching her.

He felt very strange, Something was coming over him, Was it his inner Dog attracted to a Wolf? Thought Inuyasha. Wait no..! I can't like a Wolf...! Can I? Thought Inuyasha confused. Of shit, I'm hitting on a Wolf, This can't happen, Can it? Thought Inuyasha looking away from her.

Hey Inuyasha, Dinner is ready, Spoke up Kagome waving. Yeah, This meat Holo, caught it better then fish tonight, Say's Shippo smiling. Alright, Replied Inuyasha walking over to eat with them.

Kagome is my food almost ready? Asks Inuyasha looking at the noodles he loves so much. Almost, Spoke Kagome smiling. What is this? Asks Holo smelling it. It's from Kagome's Time, Replied Shippo smiling.

Time? Asks Holo confused blinking faster. It's a long story, Remember she's from the future, We talked about this before, Replied Sango gently. Oh right, I forgot, Spoke Holo seriously thinking about it.

Here why don't you try some, Spoke Kagome smiling. Hey...! That's mine...! Yelled out Inuyasha growling. You can share it with her, It's a huge bowl, Say's Kagome seriously. No thank you, But if you happen to have any alcohol with you, Then I'll take it, Replied Holo smiling.

I can't legally drink, Or buy that stuff, Spoke Kagome honestly. As Holo, Spit her food out of her mouth. What's up with that? Asks Sango confused.

You are how old 17 teen now, Right? Asks Holo seriously. Yes, I will be 18 in a few mouths, Why? Asks Kagome surprised. Girls have been drinking forever, The age 14 teen girls were drinking, As time really change that much? Replied Holo honestly.

Times have change, Perhaps maybe here it's okay, But in my time, It's not okay, Spoke Kagome honestly. Your Grandfather was more of a drunk then anyone I ever knew, By the way half his stories in that book are half lies, Replied Holo seriously eating again.

Really? Asks Kagome worried. The sealing and trading stuff yes, Those are half lies, I was the one making him rich, If it wasn't for me, He wouldn't have gotten so much money, Spoke Holo honestly. You made him all that money? Asks Kagome curious. 'Wait a minute, You don't even know about this, You live in a huge Shrine your family is richer then hell, Replied Holo moody.

How did you know about the shrine and everything here in Japan? Asks Kagome confused. I read the hole book, Yesterday, when you all went to bed, I saw what he wrote about his family tree, Say's Holo honestly.

Well Holo, Perhaps we can train you not to be so drunk drinker not a good thing for a pretty girl like you, Say's Kagome seriously. Slap...! No drinking, Ever...! I can't live like that, I have the love of the drink, I am not an alcoholic, But I can't get drunk right of the bat, Replied Holo seriously.

Sorry I asks, Spoke Kagome nervous. Sorry, For over reacting, But please understand, That I've drank for years, for nearly I can't remember how long, Ever since I left the northern arias in china, Spoke Holo Honestly.

They both continue to talk back and forth about, Holo's serious ways, Of how she lived her life alone. Your life sounds so lonely, I couldn't imagine living like that, Say's Kagome sadly.

Are there other, God Like Wolves Like you out there? Asks Sango curious. I've never seen one, Well once before, but I don't really know that guy, He's a dick anyways, arrogant youth wasted, Spoke Holo thinking about it.

So you never had a Mate, Or ever had a Child? Asks Kagome curious. Nope, No one as ever wanted to mate with someone like me, Okay I have had offers too, But I wasn't thrilled about them, I wanted a mate with a good strong heart and good personally, Very good protector, If I am going to have pups then I would need a strong alpha male, I don't like Beta's or Omega's, Replied Holo seriously.

Well what if you can't find an Alpha, Then what would you choose then? Asks Miroku seriously. I don't know, I haven't thought about it, Like that, If I have to have a human mate then find, But he better at lease love me for what I am, Because I can't change myself for anything or anyone, Spoke Holo seriously.

As they kept talking back and forth, Inuyasha was hitting on Holo, He really wanted to pound her for some reason he, Respected her high standards, He was an Alpha too, But Half Demon mostly, Perhaps I can show off my powers later on, Thought Inuyasha smiling.

Holo notice the weird looks, Inuyasha was giving her, He was hitting on her, She learn a lot about flirting guys and lovers possibly, She was kind of blushing at the thought he might like her.

SO what happens next, Can Holo and Inuyasha become something more, Or will both of there Prides get in the way.

To Be Continue.


End file.
